Diskussion:Naruto Uzumaki
Narutos Raum/Zeit Jutsu Bei den Jutsus von Naruto sollte man vieleicht noch erwähnen,dass er eine art Raum/Zeit jutsu kann. weil ich glaube killer be sagte als naruto kisame anhand seinen emotionen entdeckte(auch neues jutsu)und ihn draf : ein harter schlag und ein teleport jutsu? alles was ich sah war ein gelber blitz was meint ihr ? :DD nö, warum Shunchin no Jutsu ist doch schon aufgelistet LipiNoBakuha 12:56, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ne ich mein ein Raum/Zeit Jutsu , des is was anderes als des Shunshin no Jutsu, bei dem Shunshin no Jutsu benutz man chakra um schnell zu flüchten, raum/zeit jutsu kann man sich schnell wegteleportieren . auserdem sagte yamato, dass naruto noch nicht GANZ auf dem level von minato ist :D JA aber trotzdem ist noch nicht sicher ob es wirklich ein Raum/Zeit Jutsu war oder ob er sich einfach nur tierisch schnell bewegt. Würde einfach mal abwarten.--Selaya 15:22, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) es ist genau bekannt was naruto da benutzt hat - Shunshin no Jutsu! und nichts anderes. SO steht es im manga... hab in den RAWs nachgeschaut, deshalb weiß ich was da steht - killerbee sagte shunshin no jutsu. auf MS wurde es halt anders übersetzt. Johnny/ジョニー 17:55, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Fuuton Rasengan Warum macht naruto , z.b im fight gg pain das normale rasengan (oder auch sonst in anderen kämpfen) er könnte doch jedesmal wenn er das rasengan machen will das fuuton rasengan machen , denn es ist stärker als das raserngan Er muss doch dafür immer 2 Schattendoppelgänger er schaffen und nur ihm Sennin Mode kann er es ja auch nur werfen. Ich finde auch eher dass, das normale Rasengan so was wie sein Markenzeichen ist als das Fuuton Rasengan. Es kann ja auch sein das seine Zellen schon durch Fuuton Rasengan geschädigt werden. Schattendoppelgänger Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen das Naruto in fast jeder Sendung in der er auftrit ,also zumindest nicht in den Shippuden ,die Schattendoppelgänger benutzt also ich finde irgendwann wird es damit auch landweilig.87.144.221.125 19:18, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das mit den Schattendoppelgängern nervt mich schon seit langem.DarkPain14 11:42, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich wette Kishi lässt sich schon ein tolles Jutsu für Naruto einfallen.Typisch Kishi das beste kommt zum Schluß XD.DarkPain14 19:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ne glaub ich nicht!! naruto wird nur seine schattendoppelgänger verbesssern. ich seh da schwarz!! nur sasuke oder so kriegen noch coole Jtusus MegaPimpf1 20:23, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, es wäre für Kishi schwierig, jetzt plötzlich Narutos Kampfstil zu verändern. Das hätte er schon am Anfang von Shippuuden machen müssen, genauso wie bei Sasuke. Aber jetzt mal ernst, Sasuke hat mit Orochimaru zweieinhalb Jahre lang trainiert, und ist übertrieben stark geworden und Naruto hat auch mit Jiraiya zweieinhalb Jahre lang trainiert und macht immer noch denselben Furz wie immer. Toll, Oodama Rasengan aber sonst auch nichts. Der konnte außerdem nicht mal die dreischwänzige Form des Kyuubi kontrollieren. Also, was haben da Naruto und Jiraiya die zweieinhalb Jahre bloß gemacht? - Frauen beobachtet?>:( °Aizen° 23:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein auch Ramen gegessen XD:DarkPain14 23:28, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) aber jetzt mal im ernst.Ich find das von sch..ße von Kishi.Immer nur die bösen stärcken und am ende gewinnt Naruto.Stellt euch mal vor Sasuke macht Susanoo und Naruto besiegt ihn mit seinen Shattendoppelgängern.Aber man muss sagen Naruto hat auch andere Jutsus drauf z.B Shuchin no Jutsu oder Sennin Moodo.DarkPain14 23:35, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde mich nicht wundern wen Naruto das neue Rasengan erlernt und Bee sagt er macht jetzt eine Pause und Naruto alleine versucht das neu Rasengan dann mit seinem Windchakra zu kompinieren. Dafür nutzt Naruto dann natürlich seine Schattendoppelgäger wieder. Den Sennin Mode find ich zwar ok aber im Anime wurde ja gesagt er hält nur 5 Min. und das ist ja nicht gerade sehr lang. Da würde ich es cool finde wen er es schafft das Naturchakra auch in der Bewegung zu sammel auch wen Fukasaku sagt es sei unmöglich. Ich find nämlich die Schattendoppelgänger waren für den Anfang und bei Training ein absolut gute Idee. Aber nur auf dieses Jutsu zu bauen ist tierisch Langweilig zu mal Naruto der Hauptcharakter ist und er sch etwas mehr drauf haben sollte. Naruto-immer noch gen-nin warum is naruto immer noch gennin er hat doch PAIN besiegt nicht mal JIRAYA hat das geschafft warum immer noch gennin.Sherif CT 23:46, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC)Sherif CT Dieses Thema wurde hier schon so oft besprochen und steht hier auch noch unter Beförderung ! Nochmal schreiben habe ich keine Lust also les das einfach. Blonder_Tobi 00:50, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) weil kishimoto ihn noch nicht befördert hat. deshalb ist er noch ein genin, ganz einfach. johnny/ジョニー 07:59, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gogyou Kaiin benutzt naruto denn nicht dieses jutsu in kapitel 496? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:04, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen: nein. Er hat lediglich einen Schlüssel zum Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, aber Gogyou Kaiin repariert ja ein verändertes/zerstörtes Siegel, aber er hat ja durch die Berührung mit dem Feld auf der Schriftrolle (kleines, schwarzes Quadrat) den Schlüssel auf seine Hand übertragen. Ist zumindest meine Meinung. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:55, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::naja, gogyou kaiin setzt aber ein siegel auch frei - deshalb der name des jutsus "Gogyou Kai'in" -> "kai" freisetzen/auflösen. und das passt auch i-wie. naja, vllt ist es auch was anderes. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:04, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::ihr kennt doch naruto handlung oder, aber in den fillerhandlungen kommt nach den tittel (orochimarus plan) kommt eine story mit utakata und den tzushigumo clan, und die normale handlung bei shippuuden brauch man nicht mehr spoilern weil alles bis band 48 geht wie ihr wisst also bearbeiten wäre nicht schaden. ICh komme nicht ganz mit, bei dem, was du schreibst, aber wenn du sagen willst, dass Filler-Episoden nicht gespoilert zu werden brauchen, dann kann ich ja schonmal sagen, dass sie solange gespoilert werden, bis sie im deutschen Fernsehen gesendet werden - EGAL an welcher Stele des Manga sie eingeschoben' wurden und ob dieser Manga schon veröffentlicht ist. Es geht darum, dass wir spoilern, was in Deutschland noch nicht frei verfügbar ist, um den Spaß nicht zu verderben. Ninjason 10:17, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) also erst mal gut gemacht, also ich meine die fillerhandlungen bei naruto shippuuden da kommt noch was dazu. Ich meine es so Z.B gibt es den tittel bei den ersten filler, da steht der tittel (sora und die 12 eitelwächter) und bei das andere habt ihr die den tittel (orochimarus plan) stehen, bei der fillerhandlung und gibt es noch eine fillergeschicht in shippuuden und zwar mit utakata und der tzuschigumo clan das könnte man in fillerhandlung noch hinzufühgen und habe ich mich auch gut klar ausgedrücht, nun ich hoffe mal. Hokage?? Nur mal ganz kurz ne Frage: ich hab zwar nicht die Mangas gelesen aber weiß jemand ob Naruto mal Hokage wird? :na dann sollst du sie lesen, der naruto manga ist wirklich interessant. und nein, niemand weiß ob naruto i-wann mal hokage wird. jedenfalls ist er es nicht und wird es nicht in nächster zukunft. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:32, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :ah ok danke :) Falsche Ninja ID? In der zweiten Folge von Naruto, steht folgene Ninja ID auf dem Zettel des Hogaken über Naruto geschreiben: 102607 Ein Fehler? Ich dachte diese Ziffer beginnt immer mit 0? wenn du schon folge sagst, ist mir klar, dass es mal wieder ein animefehler ist. in den schriften ist seine nummer "012607" so wie auf seiner seite in der box. im anime haben sie ein fehler gemacht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:08, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) :nur ist jetzt die frage was zuerst kam, folge 2 oder die schriften des rin LipiNoBakuha 19:38, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Das soll bestimmt eine rhetorische Frage sein. ;) Animefolgen - nicht Kishimoto; Schriften - Kishimoto. Entsprechend gibt es da keine Frage zu stellen, Johnny hat schon recht das es einfach ein Fehler der Animemacher war, sie haben halt die ersten zwei Ziffern vertauscht, weil sie bestimmt dachten es wäre besser wenn es mit einer Ziffer anfängt anstelle einer null. Sum2k3 20:28, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) könnte jemand mal auf der seite den abschnit technicken un d besondere fähigkeiten überarbeiten weil das stimmt so einiges nicht mehr würde ich steark behaupten. :was soll da bitte nicht stimmen? :/ ...dort stimmt absolut alles. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:22, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ich meine damit das naruto bestimmt icht mehr die kontrolle über den kyuubi in seiner vierschwänzigen form verliert oder das er nur noch durch yamato kontroliert werden kann mit hilfe seines jutsus das passt einfach nicht rein was hat das mit narutos fähigkeiten zutun. statdessen könnte man doch schreiben mal das er einen vertrag mit den kröten geschlossen hat und im sennin moodos extremse körperkräfte entwickelt (kawazu kumite). und das er seitdem er den rikudo modus besitzt viele versiegelungstechnicken nicht mehr auf in wirken und und nochmals seine geschwindigekeit und stärke zunimmt. :außerdem wäre es interesant zu erwähnen wie viel chakra naruto dazubekommen hat und es auch noch kontrolieren kann. also das könnte man alles ändern. :p.s.ich vergas die neue fähigkeit anzusprechen mit der naruto die emotionen anderer erfühlen kann. Jönäs 17:14, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::wird er jetzt geändert?